


Date Night

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Established Relationship, F/M, Fun, Heist, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Who says you can't mix business with pleasure?
Relationships: Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



The door opened just as she stepped out of the window and rappelled down to the ground on her perfectly-designed rig. They would never know she was ever there.

Naturally, he was there waiting for her to land, catching her in his arms, helping her unlatch her harness.

“Security guards?”

“Out cold,” he replied with a smile.

She grinned, wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they parted, she checked the time on his watch.

“And now dinner, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed, pulling her towards the truck.

Parker giggled. “I love date night.”


End file.
